Blood of Sin
by Vittorio Runegroth McRuden
Summary: Like FFT it will involve the Zodiac stones magic and of course the main character has a sword like all good final fantasy games do. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Blood of Sin

by

Jay V Koo

Prologue

In a universe of mixed time lines where the sword and the gun coincide ... Now a man walks up the stairs to a cathedral it is night, the moon lights the night sky. Clouds floating close by the moon giving an eerie look to the night the weather begins to change thunder and lighting begin to add to the dark night.

The man seems to be one with the storm he is dressed in dark clothing . Upon his back his long coat, on the back of the coat is a metal plate in the shape of a shield baring a black cross and two smaller ones upon his shoulders . He also wore braces on his wrists on the right a cross fastened to it worn upside down made of metal. The night hid his face well the wind made his long dark hair flow in the wind along with his coat, revealing his armaments his sword and a revolver at his side with bullets along his belts.

Lighting flashes and for an instant reveals his face green eyes bright as jade. And a scar across his face from his left eyebrow to just under his right eye. He also has a bread around his chin connected to his mustache. A necklace is worn half tucked within his vest an unique styled cross green the center white and another diamond shaped piece of jade, from the outer edge of the white circle came two spikes around the top point of the cross arched.

The man reaches the door the lighting flashes again as he pushes the door open with one hand. He enters the place is nearly empty with only a few people praying and a few of the church members working on straighten up the place. The man walks down the walkway and to the end and turning right and enters the confession booth.

The priest opens the small door to speak with the man and begins the confession. "Lord we ask you to allow us to confess our sins and to be forgiven of our acts of evil and dark ways... My child what is troubling you confess your sins to be forgiven..." the man sits down it is dark in the booth only a faint outline can be seen by the priest of the man as he begins to speak. "Father I have come to confess my sins... I am a man of sin I can feel I am tainted with darkness..." the priest nods "With faith and confession you can overcome the darkness within your soul..."

The man nods "I must tell you of my past to explain myself..." and so he speaks of the dark past he has lived.

I was young my family and I were very close I was very faithful to the lord as well as my family we lived a decent life... When I was ten things in my hometown got bad a new cult had come to take control and many fought and died some hid their beliefs and pretend to be in their beliefs we were one of those families. One night as we prayed a cult leader came for a surprise meeting caught us and killed my parents on the spot and my unborn sibling who was due to be born soon. I was taken by them tortured for my beliefs then thrown out on the streets I was then thirteen.

My faith was shattered why would the lord have my family murdered for our faith in him and beating my soul hurting me as well. I left my home town to a village on the edge of the cults border that wasn't taken by them yet and ran to the church for help. I told them of what had befallen my home and the land they helped me then when my strength returned I asked for their help to take back the land... They refuse said it was wrong it would make me and them the same as the evil cult killing for beliefs.

I managed to get enough money for a sword and a leather vest and ran to help my fellow people. It took about a week to work my way through but I got to the clan leader and defeated him and retook my homeland. I then returned to the town who aided me and asked for their generosity again to help aid my town they refused and declared me a heretic ... I was hunted down and fought my fellow believers to survive and then I decided to take out the cult overlord who started all this.

A month later I found him and within two weeks I worked within the clan getting closer to him then I confronted him one night... I snuck up behind him ready to give him a killing blow to his head and he spoke to me "It took you a month to find me and another few weeks to finally come at me pathetic..." I raised my sword "Damn You!" he quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked my strike. Then grabbing an hand-axe interlocked with my sword and removed his and struck me across the chest the leather vest helped but not enough my skin slashed of its outer layer blood slowly emerging from the wound staining my vest and chest.

"You fool fighting for your Lord! I know exactly what you have been going through I too was in your position betrayed by the light then I found my true power and self buried under that pathetic light belief and virtue . Then I was brought into the dark realm and taught of the dark arts and the ways of chaos! Think about it, with light and your lord you live once die and go to your heaven... darkness live life to the fullest, anything is for the taking, do what you will! Sure death eventually awaits serve in hell under the dark lord and be reborn again as a demon, chaos infused into you, your power unmatched by the humans!"

My rage consumed me I rushed at him took his blow with the sword right through my gut and my sword through his throat... That's right I killed again but that's not all father... I did listen to him as I began to die the dark lord came to me as I called for him to... Now I have a message from him to your lord father Sin will become one with all human blood he will take all and I'm here to collect!"

The man drew his revolver and fired all his bullets at the priest through the confession booth... Then sheathing his gun and drawing his sword cutting the wall apart and emerging into the other half of the booth he stabbed the priest in the heart. Then kicking the door out and breaking it off the hinges he walked out.

A monk came out of the hallway across from the booth and saw the blood of his priest upon the man "What has happened here!" the man pointed the sword at him an spoke "I have come to collect blood for your sins Brother!" for the next hour or so the man massacred the people within the cathedral blood upon the wall pictures the furniture even upon the statue of the savior. In which the man made a disgusted look at the statue.

The man came upon the last room and entered a young woman in her twenty's on the ground she seemed weak as if she was dying... He looked at her for a few moments and turned to leave "wait... don't leave me here help me..." he stopped and quickly turned and pierced her heart, shock now upon her face for which his brutality caused. "Die well rest in your belief of peace..." he pulled his sword out blood shot from the gash and he turned to leave "who are you..."

He stopped and spoke "I'm the collector of sinful blood I'm... Vittorio man of sin..." with that she fell the last word she would ever hear sin...

Vittorio left the room and closed the door and sealed it with a magical barrier. Then entering the main hall he tensed up and pulled a dagger from his side and cutting his palm of his left had and sheathed it. "Blood of sin I call to thee you are to be summoned to thy dark Lord!" all the blood in the cathedral came into the room and began fusing together into small blood demons then the demons came at Vittorio he drew his sword and slashed them away.

All the blood demons reformed then fused into one large demon of blood baring a scythe. "You dare try to collect blood of sin?! You can't handle that kind of power!" the demon charged Vittorio and slashed through him... The scythe did not cut him but infused within in him sending pain through him causing him to fall to one knee... "Impressive human most mortals would have been split in half believing they were cut in half by it..." Vittorio stood "You are no match for my sins demon!" the demon was infuriated and rushed him. Vittorio blocked the attack then met him with another slicing the scythe head off and it then refused back together.

The attack weakened the demon "No use you must know I will always reform!" Vittorio stabbed the demon through the chest "Silence demon!" the demon howled in pain then ripping his own wounded hand open more allowing blood to flow he forged a staff of blood and tossed his sword aside then releasing darkness within him changing into a demonic state his crosses reforge themselves into the anti cross forms and the cross upon his arm glowed a blood red. "Feel the power of unholy Vengeance!"

Vittorio began to beat down the demon to the ground then viciously mutilating him beating and crushing him to pools of blood then he knelt down absorbing the blood within him. The demon slowly reformed with the remaining blood and stood and attempted to attack. Vittorio dodged and smacked the demon with the blood staff across the face knocking him down. Then Vittorio pinned him down and pierced the staff through the demon "Demon of blood and sin I dam you to the dark lord and banish you to my soul to be combined with thine sins!" with that the blood staff reabsorbed into him through his palm then the demon with it paralyzing him as it happened then a burst of energy knocks him to his back.

Vittorio then stands up brushes off walks over and retrieves his sword. Then disables the barrier over the room with the young woman "Now your soul may be free..." Then sheathing his sword he walks out of the church lighting striking viciously with the hard rain... Vittorio walked into the moonlit night...

Chapter I

The Legend of the Cross of Unholy Vengeance

A year later from the massacre at the church... Vangara a port town on the outskirts in a tavern a group of men drinking discussing the events that happened. "It was an act of Satan I say all the people inside were dead murdered all the blood drained from them..." one of the men laughed "You fool it was some maniac on a killing spree not some act of Satan..."

Another man spoke he seemed more concerned about the subject "The whole thing worries me something isn't right yes I heard all the bodies were without blood but a young woman was found she was already dying of the black streak plague ... she was found still baring blood why her? Of all the people if this was an act of Satan why was she spared? She was not the only woman in the church and she was the one who was to die anyway."

An old man walked over to them and sat with them "I'll tell you something about that night I was close by the town where it happened. That night I felt darkness try to infect me it reminded me of a legend I was told by a bishop when I was young..."

In the high point of the third age there was an group of high ranking religious officials who would hunt down the damned they bared silver crosses and they were cooled in holy water and blessed by the arch bishop himself... These crosses were unmatched no demon could stand a chance against them then a demon overlord finally appeared to stop them the crosses alone were not enough the monk suggested to combine the crosses into one so they did. The power of the cross grew tremendously with that the demon overlord was to be banished before he died he cursed the clan and their cross infusing his soul into it... creating a anti cross.

The cross destroyed the clan members instantly it glowed a blood red and a demon later found the cross and became a overlord shortly there after, it took a war of five years before the new demon overlord to be defeated the arch bishop then later sealed the cross away, its power was even too much for him to bare and died as he left its holding place...

It is said the cross when used anyone close by the cross begins to be infected by it's power or those of strong faith are weakened or even killed by it instantly...

"And that night I felt I was infected by that cross if I'm right and that cross is being used again things will only get worse..." another man put his mug down then spoke "So what was this cross called?" the old man answered "The cross was corrupted by chaos with vengeance so it was named..." then he was interrupted "Unholy Vengeance..." All the men turned to see who had answered it was Vittorio he motioned the bartender "A bottle of rum..." then threw a bag of gold to him "Sure thing catch..." he tossed the bottle to him.

Vittorio unsheathed his dagger and sliced the cork off then caught the bottle and took a drink then sat down at a table by himself. The old man was shocked to see someone who knew of the Cross of Unholy Vengeance... So the old man walked to Vittorio and sat with him. "Did I ask or say you could sit here?" said Vittorio. "No forgive my rudeness but how is it you know of the cross? That story is kept secret not to be shared unless under dire circumstances so how is it you know of it?"

Vittorio tool another drink then answered "For one thing you just told the story to random people... I was a part of the Blood Retainers high council before it was dismantled so I know a lot more than you'll ever know... Of course the fact that well..." The cross on his right wrist began to glow at the all seeing eye a blood red...

Then the cross itself began to glow the blood red then a dark flame began to erupt from it..."There's that..." the old man saw the cross and fear over took him and he quickly got up and began to run. "Not so fast old timer!" Vittorio got up and grabbed a dagger from his side and threw it at him. The dagger went right into his right shoulder and knocked him to the ground.

The whole tavern began to panic "Silence!" yelled Vittorio. He waved his hand sealing off the tavern with a spell blood red souls of the sinful blocking all the ways in and out. "You all have seen my power because of this old fool blabbing about forbidden past occurrences you all may blame him for your demise if you wish" the old man crying in pain on the ground as Vittorio walked to him."No please don't forgive me father!"Vittorio shook his head "You knew it was forbidden to speak of it..."with that Vittorio unsheathed his sword then stabbed the old man in the back to his heart.

End Chapter I

Chapter II The Collector Preview

The few of the more violent people in the tavern got up and tried to attack Vittorio not wanting to be killed by him if they had a chance. The first ran up and drew his raiper and tried to fend him off Vittorio held up the cross and instantly it followed his command and ignighted and it corrupted the man and killed him. His life just stopped he fell without a scream even... "Foolish..." Vittorio exclaimed. The other roughiens stopped in their tracks then one of them spoke up "You are truly a being of evil you seem human fight us like a true man and not use your demonic power what say you?" Vittorio noded and pulled out his dagger and from the old man and seathed his dagger and sword. "Come on then." The bar tender pulled out a shot gun and began to load it up as the six men and the two woman began to gang up on Vittorio.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II The Collector

The few of the more violent people in the tavern got up and tried to attack Vittorio not wanting to be killed by him if they had a chance. The first ran up and drew his rapier and tried to fend him off Vittorio held up the cross and instantly it followed his command and ignited and it corrupted the man and killed him. His life just stopped he fell without a scream even... "Foolish..." Vittorio exclaimed. The other roughiens stopped in their tracks then one of them spoke up "You are truly a being of evil you seem human fight us like a true man and not use your demonic power what say you?" Vittorio nodded and pulled out his dagger and from the old man and sheathed his dagger and sword. "Come on then." The bar tender pulled out a shot gun and began to load it up as the six men and the two woman began to gang up on Vittorio.

One woman pulled out her revolver and began to load it as the other woman grabbed a chair and broke it to take the leg to use as a club. The men each pulled out their weapons two had swords another had a hunting rifle and three others pulled out blunt objects as the bar tender ran behind Vittorio. Now he was surrounded "Fools..." Vittorio drew his sword and turned around and slashed the bar tenders shot gun separating the two barrels and caused them to be angled at two other of the people in the bar. The bar tender started panic and fired this killed one man and woman both held the blunt objects. The woman with the gun fired and hit Vittorio in the shoulder this aggravated her for she was a good marksmen and had aimed for his head but he seemed to move much faster than she can compensate for.

The man who held one of the sword wielded a fine broad sword for he was probably a guard from a local keep rushed Vittorio, this did not go well for him because Vittorio countered and knocked his sword away and punched him back. The huntsman with the rifle fired but it backfired for the man who Vittorio just knocked away was knocked in it's path and hit him in the throat and weakened the bullets force barely hitting Vittorio in the back adding to Vittorio's pain but from the looks of things it didn't bother him. The woman fired as did the huntsman again causing Vittorio to flinch and allow the other men to then come in and get a multiple attack in. The two gunners helped the bar tender as fast as they could to bend the shot gun back in place and managed to do so. Two of the men began to beat down Vittorio then he met the other man's sword piercing his back and came through his chest then the three gunners fired. The swords man braced Vittorio's body to protect himself from the gunfire after pushed him off and removed his sword as Vittorio fell to the ground.

Vittorio now upon the ground his blood now started to flow out onto the floor the people sighed in relief. "Well that was a bit easier than I thought." the bar tender commented. Then the swordsman looked over Vittorio his cross started glowing off and on then lit up with a blood fire aura then Vittorio rose and drew his dagger and slashed the swordsman across the throat and kicked him to the ground and took his sword and placed it through his chest "How do you like being stabbed not fun is it!" Vittorio yelled then he pulled out the revolver. He shot the bar tender in the head showing no mercy. The woman unloaded the rest of her bullets into Vittorio then seeing him now more enraged she scrambled for more bullets as he pointed at her with his gun and he fired into her ribs piercing her lungs. "Now feel the pain of breathing blood woman!" she began to cough then came blood and she fell to her knees and continued to cough up blood. This repulsed the huntsman and a tear came from his eye "Forgive us lord..." he aimed at the woman to put her out of her misery. Vittorio intervened and stabbed him in the back throwing off him shot hitting the chandelier rope.

This caused the chandelier to fall and the candles to start to ignite the wood flooring. This spread slowly but unfortunate for the dying woman was close to her too close, this lead to her blood catching a flame and with her bent over heaving blood it lead right into her mouth she rose in immense pain only bubbling boiling noise was heard from her not loud but loud enough for the others to watch her die in horror. Vittorio slammed the huntsmen to the table and stuck his sword through him and the table pinning him in the position only to see the woman bleed and burn to death. Then Vittorio turned to the remaining two men who held the blunt objects. One with a club rushed Vittorio and tried for the head but Vittorio grabbed it and smashed it back into his face and took a hold of it and broke it across his face knocking him out and to the ground hard and fast breaking a few floor boards. the other man went for the broad sword on the ground that belonged to the other swordsman that had it come off his belt and charged Vittorio which he deflected with his bracer. Then Vittorio shot the man in the foot then kicked him onto the chandelier and the slammed him into it harder making the different tiers pierce through him pining him and engulfing him in fire then Vittorio fired his remaining rounds into random non-life threatening areas just to aid in his agony.

Then he turned his attention to the man whom he had knocked out upon the floor he looked around for a second and then saw the other sword the cutlass and placed that inside the once unconscious man upon the floor. Last but not least he looked at the huntsmen. "Mercy!" he screamed Vittorio glared at him "Never..." with that Vittorio flexed his left arm where his wound was upon his shoulder and began to summon the blood from the room. All the blood began to fuse into an orb and when the orb had finished Vittorio called it to him but it tried to resist but Vittorio held up his cross and unleashed its dark power and engulfed the orb in the blood flames of the sinful souls he had claimed and drew it in and absorbed it. As it combined with him he was regenerated to full health and look unscaved. "Now that you are in despair it's your turn..." Vittorio took his dagger and ripped off the mans ears and then took his sword and cut his skull off killing him and grabbed the top of it and placed it in a bag at his side and slit his hand open and absorbed the blood from the last man and left the bar to burn to the ground. once Vittorio was out of the town he made a fire to create a light source and took out his newly acquired top of a skull and removed the flesh and other things upon it leaving only the bone and now had a bowl like piece of a skull.

Vittorio continued in his ritual and pulled out a potion and poured it into the skull. Then with his wound still opened he allowed a drop of blood to fall into the potion within the skull bowl he had made. "Knowledge of the dead of the fallen show me the resting place of the thine birth stone..." Slowly the concoction formed a map made of the red blood and the blue potion with a sign of the Scorpio indicating his birth stone location. "Ah it's in Ebos now..." Then blood began to flow out of Vittorio forming a demon. "V!" it shouted. Vittorio glared at it "What peasant!" this infuriated the demon "The lord wants the first stone now where is it!" Vittorio got up and drew his sword and stabbed the demon making it kneel to him.

"Tell him when I'm ready I'll give it to him as for as payment take back a hundred souls from me to hold him over..." The demon snared "This won't keep him at bay for long he needs the stones to resurrect the brethren!" Vittorio ripped the sword out without caution causing more pain to the demon. "I'm the collector he named his price tell him to wait or increase his price that he willing to give me and he can have them sooner..." with that the demon nodded and drew out the remaining blood to equal a hundred souls and formed into a demon from hell. The demon knelt and was engulfed in flames and disappeared this was the teleporting method of the demons based in hell. "Another demon another day... tomorrow a fiend..."

Chapter III The Creation of the Fierce Fiends Preview

Then Vittorio poured out the potion and healed the wound and started on his way to Ebos to retrieve the Scorpio legendary Zodiac stone. The stones were embedded with power of the good and the damned depending on how they are handled for he collects them for evil. Vittorio worked for Satan himself in exchange for the power he was given he was to collect the stones and revive the Fiends that were trapped inside of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III The Creation of the Fierce Fiends**_

Then Vittorio poured out the potion and healed the wound and started on his way to Ebos to retrieve the Scorpio legendary Zodiac stone. The stones were embedded with power of the good and the damned depending on how they are handled for he collects them for evil. Vittorio worked for Satan himself in exchange for the power he was given he was to collect the stones and revive the Fiends that were trapped inside of them. Vittorio ran with his advanced speed making very good time especially through the forest.

Vittorio came to a stop his path was blocked...

"Hmph how annoying pathetic minions..." a tribe of goblins were in a fight with some of the native panthers but these goblins were the dark goblins who worship Satan directly once killed would be revived as the undead skeletons of there own remains. The last goblin fell as Vittorio made his way up to the fight. Then it happened all at once the tribe was revived into the evil skeletons of the dark lord. The skeletons wasted no time killing off their murders before them. Vittorio tried to maneuver between them and carry on his journey to Ebos without delay but was stopped he was spotted and attacked. One of the skeletons fired a lighting orb at him it hit Vittorio dead on but had no effect he turned and drew his sword. The other skeletons prepared for the brawl each whipping up an elemental orb of ether water, fire, or lighting and launched them respectively. Vittorio dodged the first few then jumped into the air dodging a few more then slashed away the few that were sent into the air as a precaution. He landed and kicked the first skeleton he came to breaking a few bones of in the chestal region the swung his sword and severed the head off then split the skull in half shattering it and destroyed the skeleton falling to a mere pile of bones littering the ground. The skeletons now grouped according to the elemental alignments and started focusing their powers together to create a stronger mass. The fire group emerged first launching there fire fountain at him. Vittorio used his cross to create a barrier then using the barrier he encased the flames making it into a large very dense orb of fire then launched it at the lighting group just as they finished their orb and exploded with it destroying the group in a massive fire-bolt mixture surging through them melting and burning their remains to ashes.

The small group of water elemental skeletons already launched their orb of water Vittorio manipulated it to hit the fire skeletons dowsing them with water knocking them around that would keep them at bay for awhile, for until they could get dry enough their fire spells would not work. Vittorio charged up his cross and activated it creating a blood orb and covered the water skeletons in it the blood slowly covered them then it began to come alive the souls of the dammed came to unleash their sins upon them ripping and slashing the skeletons apart until nothing was left of them after the remaining bones and the blood fused together creating a demon that immediately stared casting a giga flare spell at Vittorio as the other skeletons from the fire group rushed him the spell was cast the skeletons and Vittorio were caught in the massive explosion. It took some time for the dust to settle but the demon knew better and was already charging up another giga flare to hit Vittorio.

Sure enough he survived the first blast but was down on one knee that took a good portion out of his magic stamina and look to the demon to see him going for another round of the powerful spell. The skeletons were blown to ashes so it was just Vittorio and the demon now. "No you don't how dare you trifle with me I created you with my collected blood demon! Now you will pay and learn your place once and for all this time your souls shall be tainted as the Blood of the Deserters! Another sin to add to your worthless souls!" Vittorio ripped off his cross and transfered his energy into it the cross ignited with pure dark power the aura canceled out the demon's spell immediately "Unholy Vengeance!" the cross burst open and grew to a hilt and a blade sprouted from it forged of black steel and had six blades shoot out from the main blade. Vittorio went into his fighting stance as the demon went into shock as Vittorio rushed for so fast the demon had no time to move and slashed the demon in half and the lower half fell to the ground as he caught the upper half by one of the wings and stared at it in the face as he turned it around to face him. "..." was all that came from the blood eyed man with the demonic sword as he pierced the sword through the demon and twisted it around as he ripped it out killing the demon with no mercy.

The demon fell to the ground and changed back into the blood it had been created from. "So disobedient the Blood of Sinful..." Vittorio said as he drew in the blood. Vittorio got his barrings again and walked over the hill and found the town on the other side. Towns people running into the forest with buckets of water to try to stop the massive fire that had been created from the demon he had just fought. With all the chaos they didn't pay attention to his arrival which suited him. The cross started reacting as he passed by the nearby chapel. "In the church?" Vittorio questioned. Vittorio searched the empty chapel for everyone was out to stop the fire from reaching their town. He came up empty handed and left out the back of the church.

When he exited and finally looked up to where he now was he was in the middle of a graveyard. Vittorio grinned "Ahh now that's more like it!" Vittorio searched the head stones and watched his cross to react more vigorously to where the stone should be. "Draclau...Born October..." the rest was unreadable. Vittorio laughed they had used the name from the last escapade with the stones the one to be corrupted by it his name and the month associated with the stone right on it's resting place. Vittorio punched through the weak old tombstone and pulled it out of the ground and the coffin was attached to the headstone how convenient for him. He drew his sword and slashed the coffin open and threw it aside and grabbed the bag that had fallen from inside the coffin. He looked inside the bright red crystal shined with the sign of Scorpio on it, he had what he came for.

Then from across the graveyard villagers came running apparently one of the priests had gone for help to the backside of town and now they came running to the other side to help and then they stopped when the reached Vittorio and the defiled grave. The priest was in shock "What in the name of god are you doing!" he shouted. "You defile the graves of the fallen you demon!" another shouted. "I'll slay you in the name of the Lord!" another shouted apparently he was a knight of the church for he wore the respective cloth with the cross upon his cloak and carried a unique blade the same design of the swords used to save the queen in the past war. The knight slashed at Vittorio with great speed but Vittorio was superior and moved away from the deathblow only to come out with a small cut to his hand. Vittorio would've blocked with his own sword if it were not his sword hand he held the stone in.This wasn't a problem for Vittorio at least so he thought. Blood came out from his open wound and slowly dripped in side the bag and hit the stone...

Then it happened the blood from Vittorio triggered the stone it started with a small flash and aura and disintegrated the bag then erupted with it's power and shattered and created the Fiend trapped with the Demon Forged in the depths of hell by Satan himself to be deemed one of the Fierce Fiends was revived before them. A large creature a pale dead skinned creature with a large body mass so large you couldn't judge exactly where the legs were from it's huge stomach. It's stomach was different as well a large slit from it's chest to the bottom of it's stomach. A bald creature with a turtle like face with dark pitch black eyes now towered over them. "Ahh back to this forsaken land once again with fresh victims in my grasp how quaint!" The Fiend grabbed the slit and pulled it open revealing its extra demonic mouth in which let out souls to attack everyone around. The souls dove into the ground then sprung up through the ground and their victims slashing them with their own souls cursed with different sins. This caused one to be put in to an sleep like state that only a spell or holy relic would counteract it another was poisoned and slashed up by another soul killing him and then reviving him into a ghoul under the Fiend's control another was attack by reaper soul showing them no mercy and mangled them with it's dark scythe. One even came after Vittorio but was fast enough to dodge the attack and draw his sword out.

The Fiend seemed surprised "Ahh your not like the other one you have some power you are worthy to revive me after all...However that dosn't make me want to give you the right to live any longer for you are damned as well from your soul I can see that Tainted King, Queklain will not stand for those who shall betray my reign of terror!" Vittorio wasn't one for small talk he had a job to do. Vittorio ignited his cross and transformed it into the Unholy Vengeance sword and sheathe his own sword and prepared for his chance to strike the Fiend down. "What you dare draw your sword at royalty! Have at you!" the Fiend swung at Vittorio knocking him into the way breaking a few bricks in the process put he survived and used the wall to kick himself into the air at the Fiend and slash the Fiend's stomach's side open dark matter flowed out and the large Tainted King flinched for he had not felt such pain since his last defeat by the forgotten one.

A few puddles of dark matter were formed upon the ground Vittorio turned and darted back to attack again only to be hit by the dark matter forming into a solid like state a slamming a fist into him. this knocked him back a few feet but he recovered and landed in a kneeling position this time he watched the dark matter and slashed it as he came up to it and it merged back to it's puddle like state then he drove his sword into it and destroyed it the demonic sword absorbed it and grew stronger by increasing in length and sharpness. Then Vittorio rose and lashed out cleaving Queklain's arm off then spun and decapitated him. The huge mass fell shaking the ground dark matter flowed out swallowing the ground it seemed the body was ripped apart at the stitches that seemed to keep him together probably a bad recovery from his past times being slain in the past.

Vittorio landed and looked over the huge puddle of dark matter and dead skin and body parts. Then he spun around slicing neck level cleaving the ghoul's head off that had slowly made it's way to him and now had been killed by the even stronger blade in which it had absorbed more dark matter as it served the King's head. Then Vittorio was grasped by the neck and slammed into the ground then into the chapel then raised into the air above the Tainted King's head. "You fool you think I die that easily!" Then he was slammed into the ground again then thrown into the air then smashed into a few gravestones breaking them apart then immediately grasped by the dark matter once again. Vittorio glared at the dark matter and punctured the dark matter with his blade destroying a part of it then absorbing more of it's power now a faint dark aura surrounded the blade then he swung the blade again freeing himself and the power grew more then he jumped for the core of the matter and pierced it and thrusted it deeper and deeper. The Tainted King began howling in pain "What how can this be! No one has that much power! What kind of blade is that my...ahhhh!" Vittorio did not stop his attack and kept destroying and absorbing more of the Fiends power, then only a small amount remained along with the flesh and his head. "You will regret this! This King shall reign supreme!" Vittorio gritted his teeth "Not while I'm around you fool attacking the one who had summoned you. Thou shalt know that the one who summoned thee had knowledge of what you were and should not be so rash in attacking until the opportune moment!" Vittorio walked to the defeated King's head and stabbed it in the head killing him once and for all. Vittorio absorbed the rest of the dark matter his sword now covered in darkness so strong the blade was barely seen within.

Then the flesh from Queklain grouped together and began to disintegrate until all that remained was the crystal Vittorio grabbed it with his undamaged hand so not to take the chance of reviving him again then sealed it within one of his spacial bags that nothing could penetrate. Then suppressing the cross and fastened it back to his wrist and healed his wounds. The graveyard destroyed the fallen even in death their sins still disturb their eternal rest...

Vittorio walked out of the graveyard the town was burning the villagers attempts were not strong enough and would be gone by morn... Vittorio cared not for he would free the Fiends all together and their power would peak to their true power and Satan will rule the lands for they would be dead or in hell in all due time why waste time and help for what was to come anyway. Vittorio continued his journey north to Northwood the port city, for he knew there he could obtain a boat to get to the Tarot Ilse's and retrieve another stone that had been kept there it was said the stone of Bull the Taurus Zodiac stone was there, the next to be collected.

_**Chapter IV Fortune of Sin Preview**_

Vittorio hit a few towns along the way and stocked up on ammunition and some basic food and water. He managed to catch a ride with the caravan that was heading to the port town for trading. He was not noticed for who he was because anyone who had seen him was slain by him matter of fact their souls were even collected by him and were a part of his. It took about two days to finally reach Northwood and he continued and made his way to the dock and found an old man setting up an fishing boat to go out in. Vittorio walked up behind the man and waited, the man eventually turned to his direction and was startled by him. "Is there something you want?" the old man asked. Vittorio drew his sword and stabbed the old man the old man was in shock he couldn't even scream the pain had him pinned. Vittorio released the blade and threw him into the water. One man saw what happened nearby and drew a gun running after Vittorio "You bastard!" the man shouted. Vittorio drew his gun and shot the man in cold blood in the head in between the eyes he had no chance for surviving...

Vittorio took the boat that had been prepared by the old man and started his way towrads the Tarot Isle. The land was known for the many Tarot Card readers and Fortune Tellers who live there predicting the future and accused of the being able to use the dark arts.


End file.
